


Trust Me

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: DiNozzo asks McGee to trust him.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Come on, McGee. You can do it. Just follow me. Put your feet _exactly_ where I put mine. You'll be okay. Come on, you have to. It's our only chance."

McGee looked at the, what appeared to him to be, sheer cliff-face, looked at DiNozzo and shook his head. "I can't, Tony. You know I can't."

DiNozzo glanced around him. "Look, Tim. You have to forget your phobia, just for a while."

"Tony, a phobia isn't something you can just 'forget'. Don't you think I'd have done that if I could?" McGee glared at his co-worker.

"Sorry. Guess I didn't think."

"Do you ever?" McGee regretted the words the instant he spoke them. But he was afraid.

DiNozzo looked at him. "You know what, McGee. I guess I often don't. Not like you do. Okay, so you can't forget your phobia, but can't you trust me?"

McGee looked at him. Could he? What about super-glue on the keyboard? And all the other hundred and one practical jokes DiNozzo had played on him? _You have to forget those_ , said a small voice in his mind. _Forget those and remember when he's been there for you._ And DiNozzo had, more than once.

He looked at DiNozzo and he looked at the cliff. But he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Tony," he said. "I can't."

For a second DiNozzo frowned. Then he shrugged and sat down. "Okay."

"Tony, what are you doing? You go. You get away. I'll -"

"We don't leave our people behind, McGee. Either we both go or we both stay."

He couldn't be responsible for DiNozzo's death. He swallowed. "All right. I'll try."

DiNozzo beamed at him and squeezed his shoulder. "That's my McGeek," he said. "Come on then, just follow my lead - I won't let you down, Tim. I promise you."


End file.
